You can't turn in family!
by JailyForever
Summary: Teddy Lupin catches James Sirius as he prepares to prank one of the clubs at Hogwarts.


**A/N:**

 **Written for Final 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

 **Team:** Montrose Magpies

 **Position:** Beater 2

 **Chosen character:** Teddy Lupin

 **Additional character:** James Sirius Potter

 **Prompts:** 7\. (colour) Cotton Candy Pink; 14. (word) Marbles

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Descriptors: Instead of walked 11 – ambled; instead of laughed 5 – chortled; instead of said 4 – demanded; Dialogue: Orange is the new black – "Do you hear yourself sometimes? Like, when you speak?"; "But I'm so cute. Look how cute I am!"; colour D1 – dark blue

* * *

You can't turn in family

Teddy Lupin whistled joyfully as he ambled down the corridor on his way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, after having the most wonderful date with the beautiful Victoire Weasley. The sun was shining and he had love in his heart, what more could he wish for?

"Ouch! Shit!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim, followed by what sounded like a small explosion.

James, Teddy thought to himself, what mischief are you getting up to now? This wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time that Teddy caught him getting up to no good.

He entered the classroom and was not at all surprised to find James Sirius Potter in there with a blackened face, his hair sticking out in every direction possible and his robes dusty and covered with singe marks. He had a huge grin on his face and was chortling with glee as he looked down at what he had achieved. He had yet to notice Teddy's presence in the classroom.

On the desk were the cases the Gobstones Club members kept their 'Game Day' marbles in. Next to them were several see-through plastic bags with identical marbles inside, but Teddy was convinced there was more to them than met the eye. After all, he knew James, and nothing shocked him when it came to his mischief making.

Smoke rose up from the floor, where a number of smashed 'marbles' lay in millions of tiny pieces. Teddy coughed as he inhaled a little of it and James lifted his head to look at who had just arrived. The grin on his face quickly vanished and turned to one of surprise.

Teddy gave James a furious look; his hair quickly changing from cotton candy pink to flaming red within the blink of an eye.

"What have you done?" Teddy demanded, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at James, silently letting him know that he had better not lie to him.

James glanced mockingly over his shoulders, then he looked back at Teddy incredulously and pointed to himself dramatically, saying sarcastically "Who, me? Nothing, nothing at all."

"Do you hear yourself sometimes? Like, when you speak?" Teddy asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You'd better tell me the truth now!"

"But I'm so cute. Look how cute I am!" James said, giving Teddy his infamous puppy dog eyes that nearly always got him out of trouble. "What could I possibly have done?"

"Those haven't worked on me since you were seven and you borrowed my broomstick," Teddy told him sternly, whilst James burst out into laughter.

"Oh yeah, that was so funny, well worth the grounding I got from mum too," he chuckled.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were doing in here?" Teddy asked him, bringing their conversation back to the matter at hand. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the Gobstones Club."

James stared at Teddy. He knew he had been busted but that didn't mean he wanted to admit it to him. Teddy had a reputation for being the most honest student at Hogwarts. Not even family would stop him from taking the appropriate course of action; but that wouldn't stop James from playing the family card.

"Well?" Teddy demanded when James hadn't given him an answer, "What prank were you planning on playing on them?"

Teddy picked up one of the plastic bags of marbles and carefully opened it. Just as he was about to drop one on the floor, James finally spoke up.

"No, don't,Ted! I'll tell you!" he shouted, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "I was replacing the Gobstones with exploding marbles."

Teddy sighed and placed the marble back into the bag. He gave James a disappointed look; his hair reflecting his mood by changing to a dark blue.

He didn't want to turn James in, but as Head Boy he had a duty to uphold the school rules. "Come on, James. You and I are going to pay a little visit to the headmaster, after you have cleaned up this mess."

"You can't turn in family, Teddy," he groaned. "Besides I didn't even do anything yet."

"Watch me, James. I'm Head Boy and I cannot be seen to let you get away with things all the time," Teddy explained to his twelve year old god-brother. "I've already covered for you far too many times. Remember the time you let off dungbombs in Filch's office, tried to replace Professor Flitwick's wand with a trick wand, started handing out canary creams to the first years and oh so many more? I refuse to do it any longer."

"But-but-please, Teddy don't," James stuttered. "Mum and dad will kill me if I get another detention."

James couldn't remember the last time that he had not had his weekend filled with detentions, and his parents were far from happy about it. He fell to his knees in a dramatic fashion and clung to Teddy's leg, begging him to change his mind.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you nearly caused people to get hurt. Did you even stop to think about what your exploding marbles could've done to the Gobstone Club members?" he asked, trying to get James to understand the damage he could have done. He could appreciate a good prank as much as the next person; how could he not, when he had grown up with George Weasley as a close family friend and frequenting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with his grandmother? However it was a completely different story when people could potentially get hurt.

Once James had finished cleaning up his mess he made one last ditch effort to convince Teddy to let him off this time, but his attempts were fruitless. Teddy stuck to his word and frog marched James straight to the Headmaster's office.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
